obsidianmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Gideon
Gideon is a changeling. He was taken from his human family centuries ago, when he was little. He has been with the Shee ever since. Biography The Obsidian Mirror Gideon has been different from other children since he was born. He was born in Wintercombe, and his cries were heard by the Shee. His mother tried to protect him from them with charms and amulets of iron. Despite his mother's efforts, the Shee soon began watching Gideon through the windows in his home. The Shee played their strange music to him when he was in the cradle. The Shee's music is their most lethal spell. Once you've heard it, you can never forget it. Gideon describes it like a drug, because once you've had it, you need it forever. When he was older, Gideon began wandering in the Wood, but always came back, until Summer decided to take him. She took his hand and led him into the Summerland. He was never seen again by his family. The Shee took him in, played their music to him, and taught him their ways. His senses became as sharp as theirs. For example, his hearing is much better than a normal human's. Their is no time in the Summerland, so there is no way to measure how long he has been there. He says he has been there for an eternity. He sees Jake, Wharton, and Sarah enter Wintercombe Abbey, which the Shee refer to as "the dwelling". When Sarah arrived, she was being hunted by a wolf. Gideon came out and spoke to the wolf, terrifying it. Soon, Jake came into the Summerland by accident while following Venn. Gideon saw Jake and helped him escape from the Summerland without being taken by the Shee. He asked Jake to leave a window in the dwelling open for him. While doing this, Gideon was caught by Summer and punished. Later made up his mind to escape the Shee. Though the Shee had given him immortality and a perfect land to live in, they were very cold. They had no love, pity, happiness, or fear. Gideon soon entered the dwelling, with Jake's help. Jake tricked Gideon into helping him turn on the obsidian mirror. Jake lied to Gideon, saying that he was a sorcerer, and could free him from the Shee. Gideon realized he had been tricked when Jake disappeared into the mirror. Gideon stayed in the Monk's Walk, and hid from everyone else, but was seen by Sarah. His presence terrifies Piers, who thinks Gideon has brought Summer and the rest of the Shee with him. After calming down a little, Piers tells Gideon to return to the Summerland, to avoid Summer entering the Abbey. Piers leaves, but Gideon remains in the Abbey. He soon meets Rebecca and Wharton, who have discovered one of Sarah's lies. They lock her in the attic, but Gideon frees her, in exchange for her help escaping the Shee. Gideon takes Sarah to the Summerland, where she convinces Summer to enter the Abbey to help rid the place of Janus, who is inside. Gideon joins the Shee and helps to surround the Abbey, preventing Janus's escape. After Janus is gone, Summer tells Gideon to say good-bye to Jake, Venn and Sarah. He does, and warns Jake not to make any promises to Summer, and telling him to enjoy the comforts of the human world. He disappears. The Slanted Worlds About three months later, Jake has been lost in time, just like his father. Gideon volunteers to go through the Summerland, back in time, to look for him. He has to do this without Summer's knowledge. He finds Jake in prison, during the Blitz of London. He is unable to bring Jake back, but manages to bring the bracelet, and a film reel of David Wilde back through the Summerland. Unfortunately, Summer catches him and punishes him, turning him into a wren and hunting him, along with the rest of the Shee. Sarah finds him later, bruised and covered in blood. She brings him into the Abbey, helps him get cleaned up, and then asks him to help her steal half of a gold coin from Summer. She says that in her time, the Shee do not exist, and he would be safe there. He agrees to help her. They reach Summer's house. Sarah enters, but Gideon does not. He waits outside, where, later, Venn and Wharton find him. He enters Summer's house with them. Wharton is taken by Summer, and he and Venn are left in her house, which is shrinking, crushing them. He tells Venn to use his Shee power to escape. Venn is reluctant, but does so, and they escape the Summerland unharmed. They enter the Abbey, where Gideon decides to stay, to avoid Summer's wrath.